Social Networking
by ChibiSoulReader
Summary: Hetalia plus Facebook plus My random thoughts equals ? A Disaster, on an epic level but it will pass the time.Rated M for Language possible parings, such and so, Facebook like layout, also a story line.
1. Chapter 1 Face book and a hetalian

Because I always wonder what it would be for them to have a facebook so here it is...my version anyways with some other stuff I added in for kicks ….hope you like~ =^_^=…

Rated M for Language mostly Prussia's language

Chapter 1.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Germany sat at his desk checking his emails and the various French content he was downloading when Prussia called him up.<p>

"West, Mien Gott! You have got to get over here!"

Germany stood up panicked and grabbed his coat. "Go where? What's going on?"

"West, I just won this deal. On free beer. As much as I can drink. With who ever I want. For fucking free. Get your ass over to America's Place."

Germany grabbed his keys as he thought about the last time Prussia had _won _something over at America's place. He remembered all the rules and regulations that applied afterwards and the fine print Prussia forgot to read before he signed, he hurried before his signed away his soul or something to the American…again. He ran out the door and as soon as Italy came down stairs. Italy went to the window and watched as Germany sped away.

"Aww~ Germany left." He headed over to the computer. "Well at least he left up some pretty ladies for me to look at while he's gone…eh what's this." Italy opened the last tab and saw it was Germany's Facebook, still signed on.

"Well I'm sure he would close mine out if I left mine up." Italy looked around, than began to wildly type on Germany's page .

**Ludwig Beilschmidt **_likes Fried Green Tomatoes and 169 other pages._

_59 seconds ago_

"I'm sure Germany wouldn't mind if I did this " He smiled as he began to change his privacy and account settings. Italy quickly went to his room and brought down a laptop so he could open up his account and not have to log off of Germany's.

"I wish I new his password, I'm lucky he left his up today." He signed on to his laptop and accepted his own request.

**Ludwig Beilschmidt **and **Feliciano "Pasta's Nightmare "Vargas **are now engaged.

_23 seconds ago_

He smiled as he went back to the computer and saw.

**( Kiku The Tokyo Techno king, **and **Gilbert The Last Awesome Prussian **and 83,942 others like this.)

**Comments:**

**Kiku The Tokyo Techno king: **Congratulations ~^_^~ will there be a party in your honor?

**Ludwig Beilschmidt: **Yes, there will be a huge party, the theme, tomatoes and potatoes everyone is invited.

**France Bonnefoy: **That will be, so Tacky. I'm not coming.

**Ludwig Beilschmidt: **Suck my potatoes Francis, and return Italy's pictures and paintings. Now that I am his husband I demand you return them or I will kick your ass for him. .: )

**Kiku The Tokyo Techno king:…-_-**

Italy spinned around in the computer chair.

"Role Playing Ludwig is fun Ve~"

(***Meanwhile at America's place***)

"What the fuck do you mean I have to pay eventually."

Prussia threw the papers at America.

"Well man, nothings free, it just says free but really it's free now and you pay later." America had a secretary bend over and pick up the papers while he tried to reason with Gilbert.

"Dude, just sign here"

"Don't sign anything!" Germany said while reaching towards his cell to silence it. It had been going of f in his pants like crazy but he really didn't have the time to answer it, It was just Face book alerts anyways. Dealing with Prussia and America was a full time job.

"Let's get ready to go I can just buy us some beer"

"No west, This shit is free and I want it!" He picked up a stapler and threw it at America

"Don't you lie to me you arseloch." Gilbert pulled out his cell again and got back on Facebook.

(***Back at Germany's Place***)

**Feliciano "Pasta's Nightmare" Vargas's Wall**

**Feliciano "Pasta's Nightmare "Vargas : **I love being engage to Ludwig~

**(Elizaveta A Yaoi fan, Kiku The Techno king,** and 944,193 otherslike this.)

**(Kiku The Tokyo Techno king **wrote on your wall )

**Kiku The Tokyo Techno king: **Congratulations Italy I will have a special treat prepared for you. _Via latest Apple device. _

**Comments **

**Like A Boss Spain: **Whoa Really! Can I come to the wedding?

**Elizaveta A Yaoi fan: **Italy I'm so happy for you, can I take pictures for the wedding?

**That Eh~ Guy: **Maple! That's amazing Can I come.

**Feliciano "Pasta's Nightmare "Vargas: **Everyone's invited and yes you can take the pictures Elizaveta.

**Lovino Vargas: **WTF Fratello Where the hell's the dislike button! This is some messed up shit!…I'm not coming.

**That Eh~ Guy: **You should be happy for your brother eh~

**Feliciano "Pasta's Nightmare "Vargas: **But Lovi~ I thought you would be a little happy for me. But instead….your being a dick.

**Lovino Vargas: **GTFO ya Canadian bastard.

**Woman luv the Kuma Bear : **Don't take that from that B!tsh.

**That Eh~ Guy: **? Kuma?

Feliciano took a break from the screen and went to get some gelato from the fridge. He came back and saw the argument from his page had moved, thankfully to **Woman luv the Kuma Bear's wall **and Lovino was about to get blocked.

**(Elizaveta A Yaoi fan **wrote on your wall )

**Elizaveta A Yaoi fan: **Let's pick out dresses like we used to when we where younger.

**(Feliciano "Pasta's Nightmare "Vargas **Likes this)

**Comments**

**Magic Fingers Roderick: **I Don't think you should wear a dress. Ludwig should wear it.

**Elizaveta A Yaoi fan: **you both should wear dresses!

**Lovino Vargas: **I can't believe this. Feliciano is a man! He does not wear dresses!…anymore.

**Feliciano "Pasta's Nightmare "Vargas: **I'm not a virgin ^_^ I can't wear a dress.

**(Elizaveta A Yaoi fan** and 4,193 otherslike this.)

**Magic Fingers Roderick: **You can't wear a white dress. -_-

**PoLaNd'sHoEs: **Leik we are soooooo shopping together IDC wat chu say~ I will help you and your lack of style :P.

**(Gilbert The Last Awesome Prussian **wrote on your wall )

**Gilbert The Last Awesome Prussian: **This is Awesome I can't wait if I'm not west's best man it best not be that bitch ass diva. lol _via Awesome Miphone_

**Comments**

**Elizaveta A Yaoi fan: **I will hurt you. *_*

**(Magic Fingers Roderick **likes this.)

Gilbert turned towards Ludwig who was still busy trying to save him and Patted him on the back.

"So West, since I'm Your Awesome Ass Brother that means I'm your best man too right." he nudged him in the side.

"Best man for what?" Ludwig pushed his glasses up on his face and leaned back in the chair. America leaned in across the desk so he could hear what was going on.

"West, I didn't know you were so tired." Gilbert flicked America off before standing up "Come on I shouldn't have bothered you before your wedding you've already got a lot to do, let's get you home to see Birdie."

Ludwig stood for a moment as he processed what his brother had just said.

"Dude Your getting married" America walked around the desk and shook the Germans hand sending him more into shock. "Congrad's man! It's about time you settled down with someone who's the lucky person?"

Prussia patted his brother on the back "Go on West tell em'."

Still in shock Germany slowly walked to the door. America's being nice and his marriage that he didn't know about, what's going on?

"So, Germany who's the girl?"

Germany brushed pasted Prussia and America.

"...I don't know…"

"What?" America scratched his head in confusion "you don't know?"

Both nations stared at Germany as he walked threw the doors of the building. America pushed Gilbert through the doors of his office.

"Your brother and you st-" they walked a few steps before they heard tires squeal outside the office.

Looking out the exit thy could see just in time Germany had began to pull out and drive away in his car.

Gilbert turned towards America "Fucking American, Confusing west" He kicked America in the shin, and he fell over in pain.

"West Wait!…How the Fuck am I getting home," Gilbert began to run after the car trying to flag it down.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Somewhere this got OC... I think OTL

Oh well This was just a random story anyways~

XD I hope you enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2 also gets crazy

Ninja-Penguin-Luv: Dont Die ! XD

I would like to apologize for the spelling errors in the last one, which I fixed, there were quite a few I over looked. Sorry I was low on coffee.

thank you readers and commenters

Warning: There will be errors which I never catch till I read it on my cell, _which is weird i know_, so work with me here XD please.

Again Prussia's language is rated M in this

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ve~" Italy spinned around in the chair as he continued to spam Germany's wall and work on his own laptop.<p>

"I guess I should find out what Germany's password is so that I can have it forever, or change it"

Italy signed on to Facebook and decided to ask Estonia for a favor.

**Estonia That "IT" genius's wall.**

**(Feliciano "Pasta's Nightmare" Vargas **wrote on your wall **)**

**Feliciano "Pasta's Nightmare" Vargas: **I have a favor to ask you, I need your help...help me please T_T?

**Comments**

**Estonia That "IT" genius: **Everyone needs my help what makes you any different ?

**Feliciano "Pasta's Nightmare" Vargas: **Remember that time when you computer crashed and you were cut off from everything.

**Estonia That "IT" genius: **Yeah what about?

**Feliciano "Pasta's Nightmare" Vargas: …**So you asked to borrow Kiku's 2D virtual girl porn.

**( Kiku The Techno king **likes this.)

**Estonia That "IT" genius: **Okay STOP!

**Feliciano "Pasta's Nightmare" Vargas: **and we brought it to but you got mad and said "This is last years addition, where's the current stuff?" So we went all the way back home and got you the good stuff.

**Estonia That "IT" genius: …. -_- ….**What'd you want?

**Feliciano "Pasta's Nightmare" Vargas: **(=∇ = ) yay! I sent you a message.

Estonia went to his inbox and read the message where Italy had asked him to Hack Germany's Facebook and change his password to something the Italian would like. Surprised by sudden favor Estonia agreed to Italy's supposedly well thought out plan, as long as he never ever brought up the 2d girls again…Ever.

Later Once it was done he sent it to Italy's email. Italy took a chance and logged off of Germany's profile, using the new password Estonia had programmed he successfully logged back on. He smiled as he happily again spinned around in the chair. "Yes~ This is almost as awesome as pasta" He laughed at himself "I said awesome, I'm turning into Prussia."

**Estonia That "IT" genius's wall**

**Feliciano "Pasta's Nightmare" Vargas **wrote on your wall **)**

**Feliciano "Pasta's Nightmare" Vargas: **I got the new one. Thanks, it works perfectly! :D

_23 seconds ago_**( Estonia That "IT" genius: **likes this.)

**Comments**

**Estonia That "IT" genius: **Of course it did. I am a Technological genius. :P

**Russian in your Nightmares: **How come you never do favors for me Estonia?

**Estonia That "IT" genius: **…oh I have to go now my computer caught a Trojan Virus.

**(Russian in your Nightmares **wrote on your wall **) **_via IBad_

**(Russian in your Nightmares : **I'll come over and help get rid of the virus, general winter told me about this nice soup. (´◉◞౪◟◉ )

**Comments**

**Estonia That "IT" genius: **0.o Why don't I meet you at Lithuania's, I heard he was sick .

**Poland's B!tsh : **That is not okay. Let's not meet at my place I'm at Poland's anyways.

**The Fun sized Genius Latvia : **I'm here Russia, I poured out all your Vodka like you asked me to. :D

**Russian in your Nightmares: **I said PUT up not POUR out…

**The Fun sized Genius Latvia: **…. Well it's gone. T-T

**Estonia That "IT" genius: **wow Latvia, sure you didn't just drink it all? -_-

**The Fun sized Genius Latvia**: I'm signing off. :P

Gilbert got Germany to pull over somewhere near a cafe.

"West! What the fuck" He gasped for air as he pulled Ludwig out of the car

"You, do, not, make these Awesome legs" he pointed to his feet "Run that fucking far" He pointed back towards America. He leaned against the car as he caught his breath.

"Where are we, are we close to home?" he walked up to Ludwig and placed his arm around him for support.

A Chinese Dragon floated by and started to dance around them .

"Fuck off, no we're in Asia look at this shit." He kicked at the dragon as it leapt in the sky.

"Aiya! What are you to doing here." China shooed the dragon away. "Go dance near someone who's gonna pay to look at you!"

China looked up at the dazed German and wheezing Prussian.

"You two look like you need a break come inside and try some delicious Chinese snacks." He led them across the street. "It's a new thing I'm trying, cyber cafés, follow me, be my testies."

They followed china into the bar where he set Gilbert up at his own station and Let Ludwig go to a food lounge and relax.

"There's a few other's here testing it out with you but I think you know them so have fun aru~ I'll be outside if you OMIGawd Panda!."

"O-kay, Whatever." Prussia watched as the Chinaman followed the panda like he was in some kind of orgasmic dream trance, he sat down and immediately signed onto Facebook.

**Gilbert The Last Awesome Prussian's Wall**

**Gilbert The Last Awesome Prussian: **I'm stuck in a fucking Asian Cyber Café till West feels better. -_- This. Is Shit.

**Comments**

**Read Dis and I Claim Ur Ass: **Hey what U got against Asians da-ze ? 川￣_ゝ￣)

**(Kiku The Techno king, MeiMeiFantasia** and 13 others like this.)

**B4 I FU RU 18: **I know you'd rather be with me mon cher~

**Gilbert The Last Awesome Prussian: **Nothing against you guys , I just wanna go help West get ready for his wedding w/ his birdie. France go Fuck Urself.

**Hong Kong Rated XXX: **Disaster in the making. (￣_￣ )

**B4 I FU RU 18:** Not with out you Amore! 3~

**Read Dis and I Claim Ur Ass: **Who's claiming that ass? (+ﾟ∀ﾟ)人(ﾟ∀ﾟ+)ﾉ

**B4 I FU RU 18: **Italy T_T

**MeiMeiFantasia: **tell him I said congratulations. (◕‿◕✿)

**Gilbert The Last Awesome Prussian: **Sure….France? Why…nvm

Gilbert looked over and saw that Ludwig had started to enjoy himself at the Lounge bar.

_I guess he wasn't as tired as I thought he was...He shouldn't be, I'm the tired one. _He went back to the screen and continued his conversation.

**(Like A Boss Spain **posted on your wall**) **_via Facebook for Tamatoid _

**Like A Boss Spain: **I'm Surprised you want to help Amigo, I thought you hated commitment.

_16 seconds ago_

**Comments**

**Gilbert The Last Awesome Prussian: **It's not like my ass is the one committing.

**B4 I FU RU 18: **I think settling down is a waste of time there are to many beautiful men and women in the word.

**Gilbert The Last Awesome Prussian:….. **-_- Your screen name is not Awesome, just saying.

**Like A Boss Spain**: Aye, I think it's okay at least he's asking now.

Ludwig walked up next to Gilbert and sat next to him

"Hey I'm a log on here real quick than we can go back home" He turned the computer on. "During the meeting my cell kept going off and I just want to see what the messages where about okay then we're leaving."

Gilbert nodded as he returned to his own screen and continued he talking with the rest of the bad friends trio. A moment later Ludwig was resting his chin on his fist as he looked at the screen in front of him . He wasn't able to log in so he was looking at a "_Is This Your Profile?_" page. Sure the guy looked like him. Stoic and serious but his settings where on public and everything about him was just…not him. Ludwig did not have an interest in Fried Green tomatoes, in fact he didn't like any of his tomatoes fried. He didn't like Spanish rock and he loathed K-pop. He absolutely didn't know who the hell the Tomato box fairy was, or the rest of the other recently accepted friendships of random people. This guy was the complete opposite of him, the only thing that was similar was their faces. At that very moment, he wanted to stand up, knock over his chair, pick up the computer and launch it clear across the room. Then walk out and make Gilbert chase the car down another 12,000 miles but he didn't instead, he sat and stared, and stared at the last update on his screen.

**Ludwig Beilschmidt **and **Feliciano "Pasta's Nightmare "Vargas **are now engaged.

_5 hours ago_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Comment's / Reviews?**

Estonia That "IT" genius's wall*

"IT" means informational technology for those who don't know


	3. Chapter 3 is awesome

Ninja-Penguin-Luv: glad you like, hope you feel better. =^_^=

Thank you every for commenting, if you commented, thank you readers for reading, if you read. Note! I only found one 1 (uno) Error in the last chapter. So proud of myself XD Although I bet you guy found many more _

Chapter3

.

.

.

.

Italy was having a good time pretending to be Ludwig and making up an imaginary engagement for the both of them. Although since it was on Facebook he should have realized the rest of the world would also have their own thoughts about it or be planning on attending it. Nevertheless it was the new buzzover Facebook.

* * *

><p><strong>The American Hero's <strong>Wall

**The American Hero: **Dude Germany's getting married to some mystery chick :O !

_13 seconds ago via MacBurger Pro_

**Comments**

**Crumpets & Tea**: Who cares… why do you know this?

**The American Hero: **It's not like I care personally. I was posting too update ppl , I'm gonna drop this site and go to twitter, they care there. _

**That Eh~ Guy: **It's not a mystery woman, It's not even a woman. -_-#

**B4 I FU RU 18: **It's Italy. T-T Can you believe he would rather marry Germany than me?

**Crumpets & Tea**: Who in their right mind would ever think of marrying a sod like you in the first place.

**The American Hero: **He's drillin' Italy? XD

**That Eh~ Guy: **yep….could you never say drilling again…at least not while I'm in the convo.

(**Crumpets & Tea** likes this)

**The American Hero: **What's wrong England, You love yelling "drill me" while I'm riddin' your pony ;D

(**B4 I FU RU 18 **likes this)

**That Eh~ Guy: **…..*face palm*... I'M LEAVING!

**Crumpets & Tea:…**I say "_Killing_" not "_Drilling_" Cause "The American Fat-Ass" is crushing me to death. -_- …

**Amusing Alien: **ooooOOOOHHH He told your ass. O.o

(**Woman luv the Kuma Bear **likes this)

**The American Hero: **Shut up…my ass isn't fat!

***Back at that Cyber Café ***

Germany sat at the computer while he worked on his solution to his Identity crisis.

He had already made a new email. He would sign on to Facebook and create a new account using the new email, problem solved. Almost. He would also have to add all his friends back but that wouldn't take much time. Later he would have to find and kill the hacker.

* * *

><p><strong>The Real Beilschmidt's <strong>Wall

**The Real Beilschmidt knows **German, English and Italian.

**The Real Beilschmidt like **Dogs and 5 other pages

**The Real Beilschmidt **is now friends with Yao/Panda4evah and 364 others.

**The Real Beilschmidt **likes Being serious, S&M, and eating Potatoes.

**The Real Beilschmidt **joined Facebook

_35 seconds ago_

**The Real Beilschmidt: **I am the real Ludwig no one pay attention to the other one.

_2 seconds ago_

**(Gilbert The Last Awesome Prussian **wrote on your wall) _via cheapass café _

**Gilbert The Last Awesome Prussian: **Are we related?

**The Real Beilschmidt: **I'm sitting next to you.. -_-

**Gilbert The Last Awesome Prussian: **Oh… your one of those trolling bitches,-_- Good bye friendship~

Ludwig sadly looked over at Gilbert who looked back in disbelief as they made dead on eye contact.

"…West, why the fuck would you make another Facebook profile? "

"Ja ja I know, my old one got hack and is making up lies, so I make this one till I can find out who hacked it, then I will get my old one back fix it ….and end the hacker, you wunt to help."

"Bet your ass I am, wait, are you really engaged to Italy then?"

Germany turned back towards the screen and grumbled "….nein"

"What the Hell!" He flipped the keyboard up into the screen in anger, China saw from outside and came rushing in. "This means I don't get to help you pla-…I mean….be your best man."

"Aiya! Don't damage the merchandise!" China pushed Gilbert out of the seat as he tried to fix the keyboard .

"Back off Panda freak." Gilbert threw the china man out of the chair by pulling him up from his pony tail. "We have a crisis here...Shit I think I broke it...oops"

"Oh~ well there's something to add to your _crisis._" China grabbed the two by the collars of their shirts and threw them out the door. "I will be sending an overpriced bill for key keyboard. Later aru." China shut the door in their face.

Ludwig and Gilbert sat on the ground as the same dragon from earlier appeared out of the crowd and began to dance around them.

"Hey, hey, you two, Never argue with an idiot" He shook his tail in Prussia's face "They'll drag you down on their level and beat you though experience."

The dragon laughed as he danced away into the crowds.

"Fuck you! Chinese dragon." Prussia helped picked up Ludwig off the ground. "Come on let's go home" Germany pulled away from his grip, surprising the Prussian. "What's wrong West?"

Germany frowned as he looked away "I don't want to go home, Italy will be there..._waiting_." He started to stress as he thought about it.

"He thinks I proposed on face book. I don't have a ring. I'm not ready for this. I don't have any experience! I can't go home! What if he's ready? What do I do. I can't-"

Prussia back slapped his brother.

"West, shut the fuck up." He patted him on the back as they headed to the car. " It's okay, we don't have to go home, let's just get this straight at someone else's then."

Germany held his cheek as they got in the car. "Did you jus hit me?"

"Ja, you where being a bitch, get in the car and drive." Germany got inside and started it, Prussia laughed as he oped the door "That's what Ithought...bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>The King of Scandinavia's <strong>Wall

**The King of Scandinavia: **Germany and Italy remind me of my Bitches running off and getting married. I wish all my bitches would come back to me. -.- or Norway would hang out.

**Comments:**

**I sell Myself**: My parents are never coming back to you, their my bitches now. XD

**Su-chan: **….Dambolis…

**I sell Myself**:…T_T …I'm sorry! Not the box, Please, not the box!

**Not! His wife**: I am not his wife.…It's a boarder thing.

**Su-chan: **M'wife? we adopted kids…and a dog …

**Not! His wife**:…You adopted!

**I sell Myself**: Mommy?….you don't claim me...I'm running away!

**The King of Scandinavia: **Get your family dysfunctions, off my wall. :P

.

**(The King of Scandinavia **posted on **Sixth sense's **wall )

**The King of Scandinavia : **Are you going to Germany's wedding? You gonna ask me to go with you? :DD

_4 hours ago_

**Comments:**

**The King of Scandinavia: **why you don't reply? Are you hanging out with Iceland or being aloof... that only makes me want you more. ;)

**Iceland: **I have better things to do.

**Sixth sense: **Nothing's better than doing me….just saying -_-

**(The King of Scandinavia **likes this **)**

**The King of Scandinavia: **So we're all just going together then? Huh? **Su-chan?**

**Sixth sense: **I'm going with my brother. -_-

**Su-chan: **M'wife, and kids

**The King of Scandinavia: **…I guess I'll just show up then…alone :(.

**Su-chan: **…Whatever

**Not! His wife**: okay

**Iceland: **okay

**Sixth sense: **Whatever …-_-

* * *

><p><strong>Russian in your Nightmare's wall<br>**

**(Ivan's Wife **wrote on your wall.) _via BlackBerry Torch 2 hours ago_

**Ivan's Wife: **I'm coming to visit you today brother.

**Comments:**

**Russian in your Nightmares: **…Stay home...please. T_T

**Bounce: **I think I'll come by too, but for a short time.

**Russian in your Nightmares: **why do you both do that?

**Russian in your Nightmares: **Don't come over!

**Russian in your Nightmares: **Your both coming over anyways aren't you? Great now I feel depressed _

**Ivan's Wife: **Of course I am. Why haven't you asked me to marry? Germany just proposed to Italy. Why don't you propose to me. Where's my ring brother? Where's my Facebook engagement request? It's obvious I have to come over there and get you too do it . It's that fucking Lithuanian cock blocking you from me. I will kill him *_*.

**Bounce: **Don't fight you guys T_T

**Russian in your Nightmares: Poland's B!tsh **is not even over here

**Ivan's Wife: **I knew it! I will end him.

**Poland's B!tsh: …**Hi Belarus :D

**Ivan's Wife: **You will not stop me and brother from becoming one, I can not wait to see you!

**Poland's B!tsh: **It would been nice to see you too Belarus. :D

**Ivan's Wife: **…...*_*

.

**(The Fun sized Genius Latvia **wrote on your wall)

**The Fun sized Genius Latvia: **I brought more vodka I'm coming to drop it off for you :D.

3 hours ago.

**Comments:**

**The Fun sized Genius Latvia: **I dropped it all on the way over. ..sorry

**I sell Myself**: That bitch drank it all, and I was there too, so WE drank it all -_-. I'm coming to live with you I ran away from home and you have vodka.

**Estonia That "IT" genius: **LAATTVVIIAA! You let a minor drink?

**Russian in your Nightmares: **…Latvia…you drank my vodka? Kolkolkolkolkol.

**The Fun sized Genius Latvia:** ...Um…no. _

**I sell Myself**: To which question? XD

Russia was about to type up some disturbing comments to Latvia but there was a knock at his door. Forgetting that Belarus was supposed to come over he went to the door and answered.

"Hello there" He smiled

"I need to use your computer." Germany brushed snow off his shoulders as he walked in past the Russian.

Gilbert sat in the car refusing to come in.

"Fuck that, I'd rather sit in here and f..freeze my Prussian ass off."

.

.

.

.

Comments? Reveiws?…anything ?

I just noticed my bad habit of switching b/w human and character names in the middle of a sentence…with the same character…I'm sorry to those of you that get confused. =^_^=


	4. XD I can name these anything

Thank you all for your comments they make this worth writing! Plus their also funny, and make me smile, I love them! So please continue with your comments, also…Happy reading! XD. This time Prussia's language is rated: To the Extreme

**M**

Chapter4

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Italy went up the stairs to his room, with his laptop. Placing pillows on the wooden head board of the bed he propped himself up and sat the laptop on his lap. He signed back on to Germany's stolen Facebook and noticed he had a new message.<p>

**The Real Beilschmidt:**

_You must think you're pretty good at this but you're not, you can't pretend to be me forever, I am the only Ludwig Beilschmidt._

Italy stared at the message for a long time before tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

"Poor Germany, I didn't know he had cosplay stalkers that wanted to be him so bad. Don't worry Ludwig I won't let them harass you anymore."

So, in response Italy decided to answer the message as if he were Germany protecting his own identity from thief.

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:**

_I bet we both like wurst. Let's be friends :D_

"Ve~ that should do it, they won't bother him anymore now." Feeling accomplished Italy rewarded himself for protecting his friend by changing Ludwig's profile picture to one he like, their vacation in Cancun, Germany had on Speedos that day. Hearing his stomach rumble Italy decided to take another break for, pasta time.

Germany grimaced at the reply from the hacker and noticed the profile picture change.

"What th-?…How the hell did he get that picture…he must be a genius hacker…who the hell coul-"

"Da?" Russia turned around the swivel chair Germany was sitting in and looked at him. "You seem upset for a guy that's about to get married."

"I AM NOT GETTI-!"

Interrupting the two, Prussia busted in through the front door slamming it behind him as he leaned against it.

"Holy shit west! Let's get the fuck outta here!"

Germany stood up from the computer as Russia sat down to take his place.

"What's going on?"

"There's some scary ass snow monster outside, it slammed against your side of the car and busted a window. I came in here save my as …I mean, to warn yo-."

_I'm getting tired of this. _"You don't have to make up such an excuse to justify why you came inside." Germany walked over to Prussia and tried to calm him down.

"It was probably just your imagination."

"I know what I sa-"

Prussia flew into Germany as something rammed against the door knocking him over.

"What the?" Germany caught his brother and reached for the door handle but was stopped by Prussia.

"No! west, that's the monst-?" A loud bang shook the walls startling prussia. _Damn! can I finish one sentance!_

Meanwhile Russia had turned around and was reading the message Germany had left up.

"Oh, a cosplayer…"_ Germany should be nicer to his fans. "I _know what to do."

Russia paid no attention to the brothers as they desperately tried to hold the door up from whatever was trying to break it down on the other side. Ivan was concentrating on adding Ludwig's hacker as a friend, like he asked.

"There, besides, once everyone joins Mother Russia, we will all be friends on Facebook anyways."

Russia went to Germany's wall to…tweak a few things

**The Real Beilschmidt's **Wall

**The Real Beilschmidt knows **Russian

**The Real Beilschmidt like **Vodka and Sunflowers

**The Real Beilschmidt **is now friends with **Russian in your Nightmares **and 23 other people.

_45 seconds ago_

**The Real Beilschmidt: **Da!

"Done."

Smiling happily Russia turned around in the swivel chair and a familiar feeling a dread washed over him as he finally heard the even more familiar banging on the door.

_Tvoyu mat'!_

Not panicking, he slowly stood up and quietly walked away.

Russia crept through his house to the back door and opened it only to come face to face with two minors standing on his steps.

"…R…Russia," Shocked Latvia fell back off the stairs sending the package he was carrying into the air but Russia caught it.

Sealand frowned as he got down to help Latvia up and turned to Russia. "That scary woman, Belarus, is at your front door, so we came to the back, we were going to knock but…."

_What are they doing here..._Russia stared down at Latvia and Sealand both shaking from the cold. He opened the package and smiled. _I know, hoping to become apart of russia da~._

"…How about we all go and pay a visit to Estonia…" Russia shut the back door and lead the two through his back yard.

"Latvia, you drive."

"What?_"_

_Kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol_

"I mean…okay"

Inside the house the brothers stood and listened to the now quiet door.

"Where he fuck did that bastard go?"

"..Who Russia?"

"_Brother I know your in there. Where's my ring!"_

Prussia and Germany backed away from the door surprised by the voice.

"_Let. Me. In. brother!"_

The door busted from the hinges and flew strait at Prussia who, thankfully, missed it by an inch. He turned to see what had become of the door.

_Crazy Bitch! Sent the door crashing into the livingroom_

"What the fuck!" Prussia turned around and watched as Belarus made her way in.

"Where's my brother?"

"Shhh." Germany waved to Belarus and Prussia to quiet down. "Do you hear that?"

The computer crackled in the back starting an electrical fire in Russia's living room. Slowly it was igniting the wood door and spreading over the carpet floor. But that wasn't what Germany was talking about.

"Holy Fuck what is that?" Prussia had walked towards the door frame and was now looked out in to the snow.

Running outside all three watched as a plane with a huge yellow Sunflower painted on the side flew over the house.

"Yeah, that's probably _brother_, who else would have a big ass sunflower on the side of a plane."

"_Brother?" _Belarus turned toward Germany and Prussia pulling a knife out of her sleeve. "Give me the keys"

"What, hell no, how did you get here in the-" A silver flash went past Prussia's face and small cut appeared on his cheek.

"Give me the keys…NOW!" Belarus pulled another knife, bigger than the last, and aimed for Prussia's vitals

"Give her the keys West!" Prussia yelled. Shockingly German tossed her the keys and watched as she sped away after the plane.

"Phew, I thought I was gonna lose my manhood for a sec….why'd you give her the keys, we coulda took her."

"Russia's house is on fire…" Germany turned around and looked at the living room clearly bright with burning flames now spreading up the walls and heading towards the, non- existent, door.

"Bonus_! _a warm fire, at least we wont freeze to death for a while." Prussia looked over at his brother who looked a bit upset. "….She's never gonna catch them, anyways west.…West..?"

"No..just don"t" _How much more of this can I take..._

Prussia grabbed his brother shoulders and turned him around. "West, your car was a piece of shit…and now, frankly, it's a stolen piece of shit with a broken window. Personally I think we're better off with out it, I mean I could keep up with you when you tried to leave me with America. So..blah blah blah Awesome blah blah blah beer."

Germany walked away from the burning house with Prussia, still talking, and following him through the snow filled front yard.

_How am I going to get to a computer form here. I could just walk somewhere..._

"Hey, West look at that"

Coming up in front of them a small car stopped and a girl jumped out.

"Oh no!" She gasped as she stared at what was once Russia's house. Now it was just a mixture of fire and soot filled snow on burning support beams. "Is my brother in there?"

Freaking out Ukraine ran towards the, burning soon to also be non- existent, house leaving her car running. Prussia looked over and smiled at west.

"You thinking what I'm -"

"No! We are not stealing a car from Russia's sister." Germany whispered to his brother as they both watch the Ukrainian girl fret and run about in the snow.

"Russia's sister just stole your car….just saying"

_Well she did..._

Moments later.

"Do I take this left or this right West, I forgot." Prussia turned on the wind shield wipers. "All this fucking snow in the way I can't see shit!"

"Go right on this exit." Germany sat back in the seat and pointed out directions for Prussia.

"I can believe Russia burned his own house down, makes sense if he's…moving...I guess."

Ukraine sat in the back seat of her car not puzzled by her brothers apparent actions. Her brother always burned things down for one reason or another.

"Yeah...he said something about….yeah, by the way, thank for letting us use your car." Prussia smiled nervously in the rearview mirror at her.

"Oh, That's okay I don't like driving in the snow anyways, and Germany asked so nicely, I don't mind at all." Ukraine stared out the window as she looked at the familiar road signs. "Oh,...by the way, where are we going?"

Germany turned around "Do you have internet?"

"Umm, yes I do. That's how I got on Facebook using, um, internet."

Turning back around Germany and Prussia both said in unison "Your place." as they continued down the snowy interstate.

.

.

.

.

a/n (not a lot of Facebook in this one…(False advertisement)…where _…not here _

Any who, thanks for the coments faves and alerts I get, you guys rock!

Warning Do not leave your Facebook up around Italy or Russia XD but it is okay to scroll down and review this or anyither chapter :D.) a/n end


	5. I can name the chapters?

( a/n : Well, crud I forgot the translation of _Tvoyu mat' _on the last one….well what would you say if Belarus was at your door….answer …F*CK! or something like that.)

We should all know this is rated M or T or whatever for language….read it. it's geniusness

* * *

><p>Chapter5<p>

.

.

.

.

**Tomatoes foe LIFE's Wall**

**Tomatoes foe LIFE: **My dumb ass brother is being brain washed into marriage by that ugly, unattractive, potato fuck baby bastard…

32 seconds ago via Name brand cell. · Like

**Comments**

**The American Hero: **Dumb ass, everyone knows you can't brain wash someone w/o a brain. :P

**Tomatoes foe LIFE:** How'd you find out, lemme guess, firsthand experience?

**(Amusing Alien **likes this)

**The American Hero: **Tony? This is worse than that time your cousin in hetaoni* got on steroids and tried to kill me.

**Tomatoes foe LIFE:** He should have… -_-

**The American Hero: **Shut up! You're just mad cause your brother fell in love with a Nazi!

**Tomatoes foe LIFE:** So what, we're not jews…

(_This argument continued on for a while with many surprisingly witty comebacks, that the author did not feel like coming up with, being thrown back and forth between the Italian and American. All you need to know is, it ended with. __**The American Hero: **__Oh, yeah, Well I top and you DON'T !)_

**(Finally arriving at Ukraine's Place )**

"That's my place right there." Ukraine pointed to the small house with the huge field surrounding it, Prussia parked, they got out, they went inside.

"You guys, can you please wait here, I have to go check on my crops then I'll be right back."

"But, we just wanna use the computer and gooaawwOw! Shit west, what the hell's wrong with you?" In pain, from a sudden elbow to the side, Prussia fell onto Ukraine's couch.

"What he meant was, we'll be glad to wait a moment."

"Well, um…okay." Slightly worried yet in a rush, Ukraine dashed away to her gardens.

"Well west, a simple I don't know, NUDGE, would have sufficed!"

Germany sat beside his brother, his head looking down, a bit ashamed. "…I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated."

Prussia sat up and looked over at his sulking brother.

"West…why the hell are you apologizing to your dick? You can't help that it's that small, kesese." Prussia fell over into a fit of laughter. "kesese…"

"…"

**(Meanwhile on another wall of facebookery.)**

**Dat Ass's Wall**

**Dat Ass**: I'm gonna propose to mi tomate.

45 seconds ago via mobile web · Like

**Comments**

**Tomatoes foe LIFE**: Fuck you!

**Dat Ass: **When?… Lovi~, does this mean you accept ?

**Tomatoes foe LIFE**: Why would I want you. I have so many beautiful women lusting constantly after my sexy, suave, muscular, well tanned, Italian body and my words that are filled with the beautiful metaphors that they find irresistible yet can't understand.

**Dat ass: **But the other night in bed when I gazed into your eyes so deeply, and you looked up at me and said, I quote "Your eyes remind me of un-fried green tomatoes." …I thought we had connected…deeply.

**Tomatoes foe LIFE**: That wasn't me! Why would I compare something as wonderful as tomatoes, of any color, to you.

**Dat ass**: …well afterwards you did say you wished I was more like Germany….Maybe that wasn't you…

**The American Hero: **Bottom-ness must run in the family.

**RomanPlaya: **No, it does not! I always topped, ask Ancient Egypt or Ancient Greece or Germania…okay not Germania he will deny it.

**The American Hero: **Who the hell are you?

**RomanPlaya: **I'm not even slightly amazed that even you, obnoxious American, wouldn't know about the Sexy Suave and Great Roman Empire

**Tomatoes foe LIFE**: See I come from someone who's so fucking amazing! Where did you come from America…oh yeah, ur a tomato fairy fuck baby. How lovely.

**The American Hero: **kiss my ass!

**Tomatoes foe LIFE: **I hate fat asses. Go die from your much needed heart attack! You retarded hamburger bastard.

**RomanPlaya: **Watch you language Romano! Don't make me come down there.

**Tomatoes foe LIFE**: …I'm sorry grandpapa…

**The American Hero: **Ha! XD

**(Well, that had to be awkward, and suck on like, so many levels of un-coolness for Romano but whatever.)**

**(Back at Ukraine's Palace of pleasure**)

"I was kidding West! Don't kill me!" Prussia ran around the living room laughing and dodging the sofa pillows Germany, ever so kindly, chose to throw instead of Ukraine's glass farm animal figurines. Basically he still had the keyboard bill from china, which Prussia would work off in _non sexual _slave labor and, a wedding he might actually have to go through with dancing in his Germanic mind. While totaling the calculations of how much it would be to get a wedding cake flavored like pasta, he could feel a headache coming on.

*Knock-Knock knock-knock-knock-knock knock*

"Who the fuck's that?" Prussia turned towards the front door just as Germany decided to take out his frustration by throwing one more pillow at hyper sonic Germanic speed towards him. Any other person it would have killed but, it just hit and knocked Prussia over.

"We won't know unless you open it."

"Damn it, why the hell do I have to open it ? Not my house." Prussia crawled to the front door, reached up and turned the handle. "It's unlocked!"

Unfortunately, the door opened inward and slammed Prussia in the face.

"Like, what's up with this door." Poland began quickly swinging the door back and forth, causing Prussia much facial pain, to Germany's delight, as he forced his way in.

" Like what's up and stuff, where's Ukraine?" Poland walked into the living room and tripped over a pillow.

Germany looked down at the pole. "We're waiting for her, but she'll be coming eventually. It shouldn't be long now.

"lol that what he said." Poland stood up laughing.

"Good one keseses!"

Germany sighed in agitation.

**(Then back on another wall somewhere in Facebook land )**

**Feliciano "Pasta's Nightmare" Vargas's Wall**

**Feliciano "Pasta's Nightmare" Vargas: **My brother is so upset with me T-T.

53 seconds ago · Like

**Comments**

**Kiku The Tokyo Techno king:** What wrong with -san, sad desu? (╯3╰)

**Feliciano "Pasta's Nightmare" Vargas**: I don't know I think… He's upset that you are become a more efficient and productive member of society and now have found a love partner to spend the rest of your life with. He is angst about it and thinks he will lose a family member but really he is gaining one.

**Kiku The Tokyo Techno king:** Italia-san? You answered so…proficiently…?

**Feliciano "Pasta's Nightmare" Vargas**: Yeah, that's an answer I got from yahoo answers when I asked

"Why does my brother hates my fiancé?"

**Love Doctor: **You can always come to me amor, the preferred choice of any relationship struggle. ^_^

**Dat ass**: Italy…where you at my house the other night? _

[_Italy somewhat blushed as he looked away from the laptop and rubbed his stomach. Sure he had went to Spain's house but it was strictly business. He had ran out of tomatoes for pasta and had taken some from Spain's kitchen when he was out, surely he couldn't be missing those 30 tomatoes. Then again, the Spaniard did love his salsa, and the last thing Italy wanted to see was Conquistador Spain riding in on a bull, swinging a battle axe and yelling "Viva la Salsa!" It took weeks for America to come out of hiding from the last time he did it, and all America did was borrow some for catsup_.]

**Feliciano "Pasta's Nightmare" Vargas**: I'm sure it was Romano, you know how we look alike and stuff…since we're twins and all…lol

**Dat ass**: Yeah…it probably was Romano...being modest lol

**(Feliciano "Pasta's Nightmare" Vargas **likes this)

[_Romano…modest?… If there was one thing Romano wasn't, it was nice, modest, or any other lovely adjective in a dictionary that implied feelings of caring. Italy knew Romano was upfront and blunt, he was like the cookie monster without cookies, or a horrible metaphor to a great story, just bad and nasty, that was Romano, as proven in his next post.]_

**Tomatoes foe LIFE**: Fuck, you both, -_- What the HELL, Are you two talking about me for?

**Dat ass**: we know you're just being modest!

**Feliciano "Pasta's Nightmare" Vargas**: Yeah what Toni-nii chan said!

**(At south Italy's place)**

'"Those two tomato bastard, I'll show them how _modest _I really am."

S. Italy went to retrieve the only Italian book he had in his house besides Dante's _Inferno _and the _Bible_, which were a must for acquiring the metaphorical language to woo foreign women, other than that, they were door stops to him.

Behind the bookshelf Romano used to display his fancy shoes, there was a secret door where he entered in his supper secret un-guessable code, ILuvTomatoes, on a pad. A rather large book emerged behind some glass marked, _To protect your badass façade, break glass, _followed by smoke for secretive effects. After proceeding with the breaking, Romano held the book up in his hands, much like that monkey did the baby lion on the Lion king, which I as an author have no rights to, but Romano loved that movie for the Badass Scar was his role model, anyways the book was entitled.

_The big book of Italian Mafia Swear words for serious situations that don't involve women or stylish shoe arguments_.

"Prepare yourself tomato bastards." Full of triumph, or gas from eating Spanish cuisines at 3am last night, Romano went back to his computer to prove how fluent he was in the profanity of his own language.

**( At Ukraine's farm house of fun)**

"Like, where's Ukriane?" Poland got up and caught a glimpse of the bleeding Prussian. "Like…what's going on in here…where's Ukraine?…What did you two do to her? Ra-"

"Stop jumping to your gay conclusions, we didn't rape her." .

"She's tending to her crops." Germany pointed towards the direction Ukraine went to.

"…Like, that a horrible cover up…Ukraine's crops are dead...it's snowing** outside." Poland began to slowly head towards the door but Prussia was blocking it, unintentionally.

"What do you mean her crops are dead?"

"Dead like Ukraine, you totally killed her! " Poland reached for his cell to call the cops.

"…She went to check on her crops! You idiot!"

"Hello police, yeah there are these two homosexuals that like totally, killed my best girlfriend and-"

Prussia quickly grabbed the cell from the Pole.

"I'm not GAY!" He hung up the cell and put it in his pocket.

"What about me? Im not gay either" Germany sulked again.

"No west, you're pretty gay." Prussia grabbed the Pole's arm.

"Oh yeah, like congratulations on the wedding man, gay pride dude…Prussia, you're hurting me."

"I am not completely sure I -"

"Come on we're gonna go look for Ukraine."

Interrupting Germany, Prussia began to lead the search for Ukraine, with Poland blabbering sometime about murder and horrible alibis or something.

**(BookFace time)**

**Russian away's Wall**

**Russian away: **Latvia's so nice, he brought me a bottle of Chopin vodka, even though it's half empty …

32 minutes ago via Sunflowair jet

**Comments:**

**Ivan's Wife: **Bother! Where are you going? We we're supposed to become one together! Land your jet NOW.

**Russian away: **I can't I'm not driving, Latvia is. ^_^

[Latvia, while driving under the influence, tried to stop Sealand from pressing random buttons, while also under the influence, in the jet. Why Latvia let him sit shotgun, he doesn't know….

"Cool, does this one fire missiles? Does this make us go faster? Does this one make our seats eject?" Does this one play music, I hope so, you're boring me. What does this one do, does this one turn us into a transformer? I hope we can turn into a transformer, Transformers are awesome! Have you ever seen a transformer? I bet you haven't, Raivis your so lame."

Wishing Sealand was more of a quiet drunk Latvia sent him to the back with this clever sentence.

"There are transformer toys in the back near Russia, go play with them."

Falling for it Sealand went to claim his toys.]

**(In Ukraine's Little house of horrors)**

" Like Prussia let go of my arm, I bruise easily." Poland whined as Prussia and Germany dragged him along. They stopped when they heard a strange annoying sound echo from the cracked door ahead of them.

"Where the hell are the lights in the hall. This is Fuckin' creepy…Poland go check it out."

"Why me?" Prussia pushed the Pole towards the door.

"Because, you're the manliest out of the three of us, duh."

Actually falling for it, Poland approached the door and walked in, second later a girly yet mannish scream came from the room making the Germanic brothers assume that whatever was in the room scared Poland straight, literally.

"Well, he's dead…where'd did I put those keys, let's get the hell outta here West."

"No…that sound…it's familiar…"

"Happy for you, let's go." Prussia grabbed at his coat sleeve, but Germany pulled away and headed for the door.

"West. What. The. Hell. Did you just miss the sentence where Poland Screamed! You need to watch more scary movies , basic rule #1. Never follow the dumb blonde, #2 never split up and #3 Listen to the Albino damn it!"

"The albinos are always the freaks in the capes that point which way you should go and and then you end up dying."

"What?"

Germany shushed his brother and headed for the door where the familiar sound echoed out as he walked through leaving Prussia alone in the hall. At this point Prussia debated on leaving the both of them, then claiming their land and doing what he's always wanted to do, make a new nation. "New Prussia" he would call it, heck if Mexico, Brunswick, and Netherland could do it, so could he.

"Damn it…" Prussia walked up to the door and peeked inside. "West?…you alive."

Germany opened the door and pulled his brother in.

"Get in here."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>(Thanks for the favs and alerts my readers are so awesome!)<p>

*(Okay Hetaoni is this hetalia game or something like and I don't want to ruin it, but like there's this Alien "that I call tony's cousin" that is all psycho and sh!t and going nuts and time travel, and death , and blindness, and human names and pasta or something I can't explain good, _obviously. _Just watch it, it's hetalia awesomeness.)

**(There was some snow storm in Poland and Ukraine and Russia and Belarus and the Baltic area a few weeks ago…I think, I was paying attention to the news…sorta. So I might be wrong a bit…but whatever.)


	6. OMG, I can name the chapters!

(Hi readers thanks for following me on my jouney of psychoticness, enjoy)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Back at south Italy's place)**

Romano sat down at his computer and opened his big book. The Italian profanity dancing on each page lit his face up with a rare, and slightly odd smile because whenever Romano smiles, somewhere someone realizes the "&" sign looks like a man dragging his but on the floor.

"Spain you Bastard, you and my idiot brother can't even imagine the Italian hell I will bring to you with this!"

Just as Romano typed in his first colorful word he heard a loud crashing sound come from his living room.

"Aww what the fucks that?"

Jumping up, but not in a rush because he kind of thought Grandpa Rome had _somehow _seen the book and was coming to punish him for it, Romano headed for the living room.

He peeked his head around the corner and gasped at the sight, his entire tomato and pizza themed newly upholstered living room had been totally obliterated by some fat angry guy and a drunk 13year old or 11 year old or…whatever, it didn't really matter how old Sealand was, he just destroy the best part of South Italy's house and that was not cool.

"You Bastards! what are you doing in my house?"

Russia leaned over Romano's, what was now broken, lovely stained glass tomato shaped coffee table making more glass cut into his side, this irked Romano because the Russian was smiling like he'd just gotten off the greatest fair ride ever.

"Da! Sealand I told you that switch didn't turn the plane into a transformer."

"…Well maybe if you had said that before I pulled it, and not as we were falling, it would have been helpful….Hey you, that guy that likes tomatoes…Spain! Call an ambulance or something, we're dying here."

Tomatoes? Spain? Transformers?…An ambulance…as if!

"Ambulances don't come to this side of town. This is Mafia area."

"What do we do then?" Sealand's arm bent at a weird angle which creeped out Romano just a bit. Whenever Sealand tried to move it, it reminded Romano of a limp fettuccini noodle which now pissed him off because he would _never _eat that again with these images burned into him mind.…

"...You lay there and die as punishment for a killing part of my beautiful house, you, bastards." Shutting the door Romano went back to his computer. And again as he was about to type a rainbow of profanity he was interrupted, his door bell rung. "The fuck, I just wanna use this book _once _in my life!"

Going to the door Romano brought his gun with him, you could never be too sure in this part of town, and answered.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Gots a package fors a Italy… you him? "

"Who else would I be mailman Bastard, you see me all the time."

"Oh yea, Hey Italy. Here's your package, now sign here and that will be about….tree fiddy* for da delivery."

Romano, now tight for cash because he'd have to hire someone to remove the _soon to be _dead bodies out of his living room, fix the ceiling, then re upholster the whole joint, pointed his gun at the mailman and told him to get the hell off his porch. Which he did.

After taking the huge box the mial man gave him inside Romano set it on the floor and began to unwrap it. Inside there was a card that said "Wedding gift from Japan" but fuck that he wasn't getting married, wrong Italian address dumb ass, he threw it a side. Lifting out the small black metal rectangular cube with rounded sides and many ports, Romano wondered what the hell it was as he read the label.

" X Station Box 64 Live …what the hell is this?

He opened the door to the living room

"Hey kid, What's a X Station Box 64 Live?"

"Please help us…My back hurts!"

"Ughh…You're useless!" Shutting the door Romano picked up what he assumed was instructions. After deciding to read the instructions on something for once in his life Romano learned that it plugged up to the TV and allowed him to play games.

Moments later.

"Holy, pasta."

Romano's second living room lit up with 3D pristine picture that sucked him in with awesome graphics. Forgetting about the computer and the book Romano began to play a live RPG dealing with the mafia and sex, this game was rated M and this fic is rated T so I cannot explain the epicness of the game but I can say the game was on awesome level: Prussian.

(Once again at Ukraine's )

Germany pulled a wailing Prussian into the room. It only got worse as he looked at the various whips and sex toys lingering about.

"Where the hell are we, where's Ukraine?"

"Over there…" Germany pointed to the girl sitting at the computer, Poland standing next to her.

Prussia looked over at the screen.

"Oh shit! Is that Farmville? "

Leaving his brother Prussia went and stood beside Ukraine.

"Hey, are we neighbors?"

"OMG you like, play this game too?" Poland smiled.

Ukraine glanced over at the boys as she continued to play. "I'm sorry I had to fertilize my crops before they died."

"I know how you feel, my Awesome crops died once and I was so mad."

"Send me a neighbor request and I'll like, totally fertilize your crops for you sometime."

"Oh really man, that'd be awesome!"

"Me too Prussia, I'll send you gifts if you sent me some."

"Of course Ukraine, God I didn't know we had so much awesomeness in common. We should make a trio."

"Like, The fertilizing trio?"

"Nah, I was thinking The Awesome Farmers trio !"

"I like The Crop duster trio."

Germany stood there as the three debated over new names.

_I must be the only one bothered by this room…wait…_

"Those aren't even real crops!" Germany walked over and looked at the screen his eye twitching in anger. "I have been waiting for over an hour, on you, to harvest virtual crops?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Germany I forgot you we're down there….sometimes I just get so caught up in the game…Here you can play it's fun!"

"And Like, totally addicting."

"No! I just want get on Facebook and upload my status, and do some other things with your internet! "

"Like sorry dude, didn't know it was that personal."

"Hey you guys, Lets go make our awesome trio name."

"Yeah, to the kitchen!" Ukraine, Poland, and Prussia debated for their new group name as the skipped, Prussia skipped awesomely, there.

"Finally…" Germany opened up ten tabs forgetting what he was supposed to be doing because he was internet deprived, the feeling you get when fanfic goes down, that's how he felt, but ten times worse, no…eleven. After opening up the last of his twelve tabs, which were mostly members only fap site, but he didn't have his wallet, for some strange reason, so he had to go to the free trial which didn't matter because he had no intension of buying anyways, he remembered something very important.

"Oh yeah…the hacker."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>(* three fiddy $ 3.50 )<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Official on hiatus or whatever it's called because I have national exams next next week so I have to study. I know this is not a story so I will write a quick one

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Once upon a time young holy roman empire sat in the grass on a clear summer day, trying to dranw bunnies and flowers as usual when he's seemingly gender confused friend came up to him from nowhere.

"Roman empire, why are you sitting in the grass? Go inside where you will be comfortable."

Holy Roman Empire looked up from his crappy stick figure bunny and grimly said

"Oh hi china, I was trying to learn how to draw so I could get someone to like me a bit more...but my drawings aren't working out quite well… "

"Oh Roman Empire, girls aren't like Pokémon, you can't catch them all. Aru."

Thus with that China walked away from Holy Roman Empire who looked off into the sunset with a upset face.

"What is a Pokémon?"

* * *

><p>Thus there is finally proof of china and HRE knowing each other.<p>

Back to the main problem at hand, I will be back after May the 10 so don't cry *hands tissue in advance* It will be like season 2 when I get back better, longer, funnier. Look forward to them they'll be worth it!

Pub date: 4/24/2012


End file.
